


In Unison

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Also first fanfic!!! Be kind but don't because my brain is weird and hates me!!!, Also sorry for the generic title lol, Gen, I swear to God, Is this a writers life???, It's 3 am and I'm fucking dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Natsu and Gray perform a Unison Raid on a especially tough surprise enemy, and Lucy and Erza need an explanation.And in the meantime, Wendy reveals their most important secret.





	In Unison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is actually my first fanfic, and actually started as a simple headcanon about how a Unison Raid between Gray and Natsu would go. (I mean it was supposed to be a headcanons but it ended out a page long when I wrote it down so yeah) Anyways, I hope you enjoy our dorks, and leave construsctive critisism in the comments! I don't know a whole ton, so it'd be nice to know more!
> 
> Also it's 3 am and I swear to god Thanksgiving is tomorrow I'm going to be so dead-

The team had been on their way back from a simple job. A town needed help with a magical gang; it wasn't far from Mongolia and Natsu was begging (he was already nauseous dammit!) so they decided to walk both ways. It was only about a day's walk; what could happen in a day? Apparently, a lot. They had only been walking a couple hours when something black descended from the sky and crashed down in front of them. They all stepped back in surprise, the figure coming out of the dust being a hooded figure. 'A dark guild mage,' they all thought in unison, getting into a fighting stance. He rose his hand, a white light forming along with the tell-tale magic symbol in the same color. He shot the ball at them, and the fight began. They all shot sideways as the ball dispersed, attacking all of them. They slid past them and rammed against the trees behind them. 'Not lock on. Good.' Was thought yet again unanimously as everyone pulled out their magic. 

Erza summoned her Heavenly Wheel armor, bringing out her swords. 

Gray prepared some projectile icicles. 

Lucy brought out her Sagittarius Star Dress. 

Natsu and Wendy started up a combined dragon roar. 

They all had the same thought: 'fight fire with fire!' And launched their attacks in-time. Although it was a massive blast, the mage easily dodged them all, jumping up and beginning to float. The fight continued, the mage dodging everything thrown at him, roughing up the team in between their attacks as well. Everyone was injured and the fight seemed hopeless. But they had one more ace up their sleeve-whether they knew it or not. 

Natsu and Gray looked at each other from across the battle field, a whole quick conversation happening with only their eyes. They bolted toward each other, scaring Lucy and Erza out of their skin. Wendy and Happy already understood; they were there for damage control when they first tested it. 

The boys slammed together, embracing on contact, Gray's arms around Natsu's waist, and his around Gray's shoulders. There was a serene closeness between them as they pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. A triumphant smirk that they reserved for when they were fighting together formed as they joined their hands in perfect time and stepped back. They threw their arms in opposite directions and turned outwards slightly, their faces still together, in one fluid motion. Their grins widened as they began to speak.

“Fire!”

“And ice!”

“Polar opposites!”

“And yet so alike!”

Blue and red energy built up in the hands in front of them, the light blinding as they slowly moved their hands up like a cannon preparing to fire. 

“Both kill!”

“Both save!” 

“And together,”

“They make,”

“An unstoppable force!”

As they both yelled the last line, energy could be seen building up in the hands flung behind them, their front hands finding their aim in the sky. They were thrown backwards as a burst of powerful dragon and demon slayer magic was thrown into the sky, breaking and sparkling and shimmering like a firework, the fire and ice seeming to meld together. As they were thrown back, they let go in the front and lunged forward with the hands still between them, coming side by side. A nice ball of power had built up in their hands, and they flung it straight toward their enemy. The mage screamed and seemed to whither away as it was hit by the small, condensed balls of energy emitted by the first blast, and fell into a pile on the ground with a louder, longer one that lingered in their ears and minds when the second hit it. As the mage fell, Gray and Natsu fell to the ground together, on their backs side-by-side, their faces melting into something a bit more soft as they looked at each other. 

And then they burst out laughing as they shot up. 

“Oh my Mavis that was awesome!” Natsu yelled, grabbing Gray around the shoulders again with an excited face. Gray also hugged back, looping one arm behind the slayer's back, a proud but gentle face forming. 

“It was. I wasn't sure our powers would meld right.” Natsu looked up, slightly betrayed.

“The hell do you mean by that?? Our powers may be opposites, but we're close enough for that not to matter!” 

“Ahem!” The boys snapped their faces towards Erza, who looked slightly pissed, as well as to Lucy standing beside her, who just looked bewildered. 

“When could you guys do a unison raid?!?” The blonde said, jumping out. 

Wendy stepped beside her, answering with a calm and innocent face as she held Carla in her arms, who was also confused. “They've been able to do it for a while. They tried it a few months ago. Me and Happy were there to help.”

“Aye!” The cat agreed, flying up beside her. “And it was a success, too!” 

Lucy snapped. “So THAT was the “firework” I saw in April! I was wondering why someone was firing them off-and why it didn't make the usual sound.” Natsu got up first, holding out a hand for Gray.

“Yup! It's pretty cool, isn't it?” He said as the other boy stood up beside him. 

Erza nodded. “Indeed. How long, exactly, have you had the capability to do this, however?” 

“Probably for at least a year or two,” Wendy answered instead again. “They got closer around then, right?

Gray nodded. “Around Galuna Island. ...he taught me a lot on that trip...” His face changed into something fond as he looked over at Natsu.

Natsu shrugged as he inched closer toward Gray. He smirked. “I was just tryin' to stop your moping.” His face dropped as he said more quietly, “...and for you not to die. Just to keep someone who died for you alive...died for a reason.” Both boys were looking at each other now, their smiles dropped.

Gray took a breath. “Well, I didn't. Because of you.” A fond smirk came onto his face, as Natsu blinked and then grinned, smacking his arm.

“Stop it, ice princess, you're makin' me blush!” he said, his words ringing true as his face turned a light pink. 

Gray's own smirk grew as he stepped back from the slap. “Well, flame-brain, it's the truth, so you'll have to take it.” Natsu tackled him, his grin turning devious, starting a wrestle between them.

Erza raised an eyebrow, watching the boys and knowing the wrestling was fond. ('Like cats playing,' she thought.) “Well at least that mess brought something good.”

Wendy nodded. “Mhm. It's the main reason they're able to be mates, now.”

Both Gray and Natsu froze at the girls words, stopping their wrestling mid-grapple. Erza's eyebrows rose and Lucy's mouth fell open. 

“Wendy!” The two males shouted, faces coloring as they broke apart to rush at the girl. 

She shrugged. “They would've found out eventually anyways.” 

Gray drew back, crossing his arms. “Well, you didn't have to tell them...”

Natsu drew back as well, throwing out his hands. “And you didn't have to say mates...” He began to mumble. “Even though that is what we are...” Gray shushed the other at the quiet confession. 

“What...do you mean by 'mates'?” Erza asked, eyebrows still raised.

Natsu turned away, his face growing redder. “It's...dating. But...y'know. Dragon version. ...because we claim our 'mates'.” Gray also turned away, his face doing the same.

“They would've found out, you guys, you just did a very powerful, flawless Unison Raid, that obviously had love infused in it. Also you're not that good at hiding it.” Wendy said, her face and voice innocent, although she had wicked intentions.

Natsu whipped his head to her. “Well they can't sense it!”

Gray raised an eyebrow. “Sense what?”

Natsu hesitated. “...when a dragon slayer is in love and they use magic with their mate-especially in Unison Raids, other dragon slayers can sense it. Y'know, like how normal mages can sense the power of other mages? It's so other dragons know they're theirs; it's another 'mark' thing.”

Wendy nodded. “Really, you could smell it on them. They smelled like each other, and Natsu even marked him.”

Natsu looked betrayed yet again. “You didn't have to mention that!”

Gray also looked bashful, saying “Yeah, Wendy...that's...personal information...”

Lucy was the curious one this time, saying “Marked? What do you mean?” Erza slightly glared at the girl for her invasive question, but looked surprised when Gray sighed and answered.

“Fine. Natsu?” He looked towards the slayer. He hesitated, but sighed and nodded.

“They were gonna find out some how. It's pretty apparent...” Gray turned around and pulled his hair up, showing a red fire symbol that looked seared into his skin. Natsu turned to the other still-confused girls. “Dragons-and slayers-can put their 'mark' on a mate-it's more like a seal, though, taking magic. Yet again one of those protective, possessive, 'You're Mine' actions we are compelled to perform. Really, they piss me off. I wanna be able to let Gray do his own thing for more than an hour before getting antsy...”

Gray turned to Natsu, worry evident as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. “Hey, you know I don't mind. It's in your instincts. And anyways, I'm pretty clingy myself.” He smirked at the last part, grabbing the slayer again and picking him up slightly.

“Gray! Put me down!” He said, his actions betraying his words as he giggled and barely tried to push away.

“Alright, alright,” Gray said, complying anyways as he set the boy down. “But first,” he said as he left his arms around him, “do I win?”

Natsu's grin only grew bigger as he said “alright, yeah, this time.” 

“Whoo!” Gray cheered, lightly pumping his fist in the air after letting go.

“You boys done?” Erza said, a smile alight on her face as she walked toward the boys. She was just glad her two closest friends were this close. It was heartwarming. (Really, a part of her always knew. They just...had that feel to their relationship.)

The boys turned toward her as they stepped back from each other a bit, their faces turning red. “Ah. Sorry, we...forgot you were there...” Gray muttered, turning away.

Erza's smile only grew wider. “It's perfectly fine. You're in love; it would be a sin to punish someone for something like that.”

Their eyes widened, a smile coming on their faces. “Thanks.” they uttered at once, surprising themselves, starting up a giggle fit.

Lucy yet again stepped forward, beside Erza. “What other stuff comes with the whole 'dragon' thing?” She asked, only curious. Erza decided it was fine. They were in a good mood and if they didn't want to answer Lucy wouldn't make them.

Natsu stood straight, a small grin still on his face from the fit. “Well, there's obviously the possessiveness, but in dire situations, a dragon's abilities are increased exponentially in search for their mate. And being with their mate powers up both the mate and the dragon, which is part of why that Unison Raid was so powerful. It's also due to the fact that, stated before, a dragon and mate's powers sort of combine due to the dragon's powers and instincts. When their mate dies, they die soon after due to heart break or suicide or something similar because of how many instincts are linked to the mate and how much magic links them. They lose too much in the process.” 

Gray wrapped his arms around him at that, also protective and dreading the day, as dragons lived long. It can only be assumed for slayers as well. Natsu looked into his eyes and sent the quiet message of 'don't worry. I don't live that long.' He looked back up, moving on with facts. 

"Very powerful dragons may even be able to sense a mate's power in the dragon's and vice versa, or if they are close enough. It's rare, but sometimes humans even notice, it's so prominent. Dragons can sense when they've found their mate as well, as a mate is the person a dragon is meant to be with for their whole life. It's like a soul mate, except we can actually sense it. Basically, a mate is ingrained into everything a dragon is, and needs them to live.”

Lucy and Erza had eyebrows raised, taking it all in. This was the most serious Natsu had been in...well months. He just sat there and listed facts off. 

Wendy just nodded along. “Exactly. Although you guys' connections is the last one stated; it can be easily spotted by humans. Mira already got you, and Laxus, and Makarov, and Freed, and like everyone-”

“We know!” They cut her off as they looked over and shot her a glare. Gray still held on to Natsu, though, as Wendy smirked lightly. “Really, I'm surprised that Erza didn't notice.”

Said girl blushed a bit. “I'm kinda oblivious when it comes to this kind of thing...”

Everyone's eyebrows raised this time, even Wendy's. Erza? Oblivious? 'Actually'...they thought, their minds moving to Jellal and how many times she didn't notice the obvious love between a couple, 'that makes plenty sense.' Their faces turned to a blank, expectant look as they all thought the same thing. 

“W-what's with the face?!?” she asked, her face turning a deeper red. 

“Nothing!” They all said, fearing for their lives. 

She sighed, her face still red with embarrassment. “Anyways...now that we've got that all cleared up, why don't we throw this mess away and go home?” She gestured to the mage they had defeated, still bleeding out on the ground. Everyone agreed on that, and the boys broke apart just to hold hands as Erza picked up the body.

She raised an eyebrow. “Wow. You guys really did a number on this guy. And just one shot, since we couldn't get to him...” She muttered the last part, throwing the body into the bushes and wiping imaginary dust off her hands. ('Although there is blood, rubbing them together like that won't do anything...' she thought.) 

Natsu shrugged. “We're both pretty powerful. Even if we weren't mates, that still would've fatally injured him, at the least.”

“Yeah, but if we weren't mates, that wouldn't have worked. Our magic wouldn't have been in sync enough. Your dragon instincts are the only reason we can do Unison Raids.” Gray said, resting his head against said slayer. 

Lucy nodded, coming up beside them and the other two there. “Yeah! I was really surprised when you guys did that. Usually Unison Raids can only happen between people of similar magics and close relationships. I didn't really think you guys had either of those.”

Wendy shrugged as well, turning towards the girl. “Mates change everything for dragons. We're looking for them our whole lives. In fact, I have my eyes on someone myself...” she trailed off at the last part, looking into the distance with a smile.

Carla looked up at her partner. “Is it that Shelia girl? You've been spending an awful lot of time with her lately.”

Wendy hummed, her smile growing into something lovely. “In fact it is. I mean have you seen her? She's perfect, Carla. And I just know she's my mate! I may be young, but I'm still strong!”

Natsu sighed wistfully. “Man, I remember when I first realized Gray was my mate. I had been rejecting the small part of me that found him amazing for about a year, then, and just watched from a distance, knowing it was unrequited for years. And then I finally fucking confessed 6 months ago.”

Wendy looked up at him, worried. “Natsu, that long? You know that's horrible to do to your dragon side...”

He only waved her off. “Yeah, but I was fine, right?”

Gray shook his head. “No, he wasn't fine.” Natsu looked at him, slightly betrayed (Again. Lots of betrayal today, he noted.) “He was a freaking mess once he got to me, crying and physically hurting due to outbursts. He had separation anxiety for the first month, the Igneel thing obviously not helping anything. He was extremely possessive, and while I really didn't mind because, really, I was too, he beat himself up over it all the time. I hadn't noticed before, but after the confession, he was more active, and ten times happier. It was obvious even to me that holding that inner dragon back did no good, even though he never admits it.” 

Natsu was looking down for the whole explanation, everyone else just looking towards him as their eyes widened and their eyebrows rose. Especially Erza had a horribly worried look on her face as she looked at him. 

“...how did I not notice...” she said, her face growing sad.

Natsu sighed. “You wouldn't have realized; I was already suppressing it before we really met, since I met him first. Even though I didn't realize it, I was for all that time. It was...insane, once I had stopped holding it back. It was like I had gained back emotions. It was terrifying, amazing, and sad all at once, knowing I could have had all that back if I wasn't such a coward...”

Gray suddenly stopped and grabbed Natsu by the shoulders, putting him out in front of him. “Natsu Dragneel, you are not a coward. Maybe a bit of an idiot for holding an important part of your being back for years on end, but not a coward. Everyone is afraid to admit their feelings to people. Everyone fears rejection. It makes sense especially with you; mates are important, and you know that. So stop it with the self-deprecation shit before I knock you over the head with an icicle, flame-brain.” 

Natsu stood there stunned for a second, finally shaking his head with a fond smile after a few moments. “Alright, alright, you win, snow princess. Again.” He hugged the other boy, earning a smirk and a proud nod from him.

“Good. That means two extra cookie trays at some point, right?” He questioned, hugging him back. 

Natsu laughed, burrowing his head into the crook of Gray's neck. “Of course.” And they broke away again to hold hands instead.

Erza shook her head, smiling happily. “You two really do love each other, don't you?”

Both boys colored yet again, dipping their heads, and replying with a “...Yeah. Yeah, we really do,” at the same time again, making them laugh. As they looked up and at each other, their grins only widened. 'Maybe telling them wasn't the worst idea Wendy's ever had...'

Wendy smirked, seeing their faces. “You're welcome, by the way.” The boys laughed again and everyone lined up as they walked home uninterrupted, new knowledge and views lingering in their minds and their hearts.


End file.
